I'll Never Forget You
by Veldytheflamelady
Summary: Cerita 5 tahun setelah future arc dan 5 tahun setelah kematian Vongola Decimo, 5 tahun setelah Tsuna dkk dari masa lalu kembali ke masanya lagi.. Penasaran? Baca saja deh... mungkin ada sedikit 5927.. REad and review please!


**My fist Reborn Fanfiction!!!!!!!! XD XD**

**Nama ku Heavel... dan Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dapet ilham buat bikin nih cerita.. =3**

**Oh iya.. disclaimer.. Katekyo Hitman Reborn beserta isinya bukan milikku.. itu semua milik Akira Amano-sensei yang sangat brilliant!! XD**

**Pairing : mungkin ada hints 5927 :P**

**Enjoy~!**

5 Tahun berlalu sejak Sawada Tsunayoshi dan kawan-kawan yang berasal dari masa lalu datang dan kemudian mengalahkan Byakuran dan menyelamatkan Vongola dari ancaman Millefiore. Semua telah dilakukan, namun tidak semuanya kembali seperti semula. Tsuna dan kawan-kawan telah pulang ke masa mereka, namun tidak ada yang berubah dengan kenyataan bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi masa depan, sang Vongola Decimo telah tewas karena insiden Millefiore kala itu.

5 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kematian Sawada Tsunayoshi karena dijebak oleh Millefiore. 5 tahun sudah keluarga mafia Vongola dipimpin oleh para guardian bukan oleh boss mereka Vongola decimo.

Hari itu cerah berawan di Milan, Italia. Seorang pria berambut perak duduk di kursi kerja besar di belakang meja yang cukup besar, didalam ruangan berukuran 6 X 5 m yang dihiasi karpet merah marron berhiaskan lambang Vongola yang berbordir emas.

Ruangan itu terkesan sangat luas, berhubung hanya ada sedikit perabotan disitu. Meja yang diatasnya ada tumpukan kertas-kertas laporan dan kursi kerja, sebuah sofa di salah satu sisi ruangan dan juga sebuah lemari kecil yang diatasnya diletakkan pigura foto bergambarkan seorang pria berumur 20 tahunan yang memiliki mata coklat lembut dan rambut berantakkan yang serasi dengan matanya didampingi beberapa orang yang sepertinya seumur dengannya.

Pria bermata hijau yang sedari tadi dibalik kaca matanya membaca beberapa tumpukkan laporan di atas meja kerjanya menghela nafas lelah dan membuka kacamatanya lalu berjalan kearah jendela besar dan memandang langit cerah berawan itu.

Gokudera Hayato memandang sedih langit biru dan merasakan rasa sakit yang sama setiap kali ia mengingat orang yang paling disayanginya, Vongola Decimo. Sesuai impian Gokudera sejak bertemu Tsuna pertama kali, ia telah menjadi tangan kanan Tsuna selama 6 tahun. Setelah kematian Tsuna ia diangkat menjadi 'pemimpin' Vongola dan ditugaskan menjadi pengganti Vongola Decimo sampai Vongola menemukan Vongola ke-11, memimpin guardian yang lain.

Selama 5 tahun terakhir, Gokudera telah berhasil membangkitkan Vongola lagi sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan dan Vongola telah kembali menduduki peringkat atas keluarga mafia terkuat di dunia. Tetapi apa yang dirasakan pria berumur 29 tahun ini adalah kekosongan. Ia ingin menikmati kesuksesan Vongola ini bersama Tsuna.

Walau sekarang ia adalah pemimpin Vongola, ia tetap setara dengan ke-5 guardian yang lain, yang sekarang terpencar di markas-markas cabang Vongola yang lain. Walau banyak orang mengatakan Gokudera telah mencapai kesuksesan, ia merasa itu tidak pas. Gokudera tahu ia tidak akan pernah mencapai kesuksesan tertinggi, karena tidak ada lagi Vongola Decimo yang memimpinnya. Ia tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun yang bisa menyamai sawada Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera berjalan menuju lemari kecil lalu membuka laci paling bawa dan membongkar isinya dan menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sekotak rokok yang masih terbungkus rapi. Dia membukanya lalu mengambil satu batang dan meletakkannya di sudut mulutnya dan mencari korek api. Gerakkan Gokudera terhenti sesaat.

_Tsuna sedang membaca buku di ruangan santai di akhir pekan, bersama tangan kanannya Gokudera Hayato yang masih memeriksa laporan dari pusat penelitian Vongola sambil merokok._

"_Kau masih saja merokok, Hayato? Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kan? Berhentilah. Aku tidak ingin karena barang ini, kau meninggalkanku lebih dulu……"_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Jyuudaime.. Aku telah ada di banyak pertempuran, aku tidak akan mati meninggalkanmu dengan stumpuk tugas ini karena barang ini.."_

_Lalu Tsuna hanya tersenyum kecil menyerah dan melanjutkan bacaannya.._

"Pada akhirnya, Jyuudaime lah yang meninggalkan ku lebih dulu…" gumam Gokudera lalu mengambil batang rokok yang ia selipkan di mulutnya itu dan membuangnya beserta kotak rokok tadi ke kotak sampah disamping lemari.

Gokudera tersenyum pahit mengingat peristiwa itu. Itu hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak perkataan Tsuna yang meminta Gokudera untuk berhenti merokok namun tidak ada yang mempan, sampai akhirnya Tsuna meninggal barulah Gokudera berusaha berhenti merokok dan sudah 2 tahun ini, ia berhenti. Walau terkadang seperti tadi masih saja ada keinginan untuk merokok. Sehingga terkadang Gokudera hanya membeli sekotak rokok, namun tidak pernah memakainya, kemudian membuangnya..

Langit sempat kelabu selama beberapa hari semenjak kematian Tsuna yang diiringi dengan shock dari seluruh Vongola. Lambo hanya menangis bersama-sama dengan Chrome. Ryouhei hanya terduduk diam selama beberapa hari di Training center Vongola. Hibari seperti tidak peduli lalu memutuskan untuk memusatkan konsentrasinya ke penelitian tentang Box dan Ring yang ada. Mukuro tidak mengeluarkan ekpresi apapun dan kemudian menghilang.

Yamamoto kehilangan muka cerianya yang biasanya terlihat seperti orang tolol itu. Gokudera terus mempersalahkan dirinya terkait kematian Tsuna dan mungkin akan berusaha menyusul Tsuna apabila Yamamoto yang untuk beberapa hari membisu tidak menahannya dengan kata-kata _"Apakah kau kira Tsuna akan senang?! Tidak.. kita harus melanjutkan apa yang telah dikerjakan Tsuna sampai saat ini dan kita akan membuat Tsuna senang di atas sana."_

Kata-kata itupun telah menjadi semangat bagi Gokudera untuk terus hidup meneruskan jejak Tsuna. Langit kembali biru dan Gokudera tahu itulah tanda bahwa Tsuna bahagia diatas sana. Gokudera lalu menuju kearah pigura foto yang terpajang diatas lemari kecil di sudut ruang kerja itu.

Foto itu diambil saat mereka sedang berlibur ke salah satu pulau pribadi Vongola dan masih berumur 20 tahun. Tsuna baru 3 tahun menjadi Vongola Decimo secara resmi. Di dalam foto itu, Tsuna lah yang tersenyum paling ceria didampingi bersama. Itu adalah liburan keluarga Vongola ke-10 yang pertama untuk menghilangkan kepenatan kerja. Banyak hal yang terjadi dan juga ada beberapa peraturan yang diterapkan oleh Tsuna selama berlibur 7 hari itu.

_Tsuna mengenakan baju kemeja simple berwarna orange dan meminta semuanya untuk berbaris lalu dan berdeham 3 kali._

"_Baiklah semuanya! Selama liburan kali ini akan ada beberapa peraturan. Yang pertama, tidak boleh ada yang mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor sepanjang liburan dan aku tidak menerima tanggapan—" Tsuna menunjuk Hibari yang baru saja akan menolak peraturan itu. " Yang kedua, aku harap tidak ada diantara kalian yang akan mengadakan perkelahian satu sama lain. Walau aku sendiri tidak yakin hal itu bisa terjadi. Tapi usahakan, oke? Kalau ada yang melanggar.. maka.." ujar Tsuna sambil meletakkan sedikit nada ancaman di dalam suaranya.._

"_Satu hal lagi… jangan membuat suasana formal disini. Untuk saat ini, aku tidak memilik status sebagai Vongola Decimo… begitu juga kalian. Mari kita bersenang-senang… karena kita harus menghargai setiap waktu yang diberikan…."_

_Tsuna lalu tersenyum seperti anak kecil dibawah sinar terik matahari yang menyinari hari itu. _

"Inilah hasil kerja keras kami bersama dirimu, Jyuudaime. Aku harap kamu bahagia di suatu tempat di langit biru ini." Ujar Gokudera memandang foto itu lalu meletakkan kembali ke posisi semula. Ia lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan duduk di tempatnya bekerja tadi dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi. Demi Tsuna dan demi seluruh Vongola, ia harus terus berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.

_I'll never forget you, Tenth… Because you are the only person I'll give my loyalty to.._

**Gimana? Bagus gak?? Maaf kalau rada jelek.. wajar.. pertama kali :P**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. maka aku gak bakal minta Hibari buat gigit kalian satu" =)) =)) *disepak***

**Thank you~~~~!!  
**


End file.
